<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebels by WannaBeBold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861520">Rebels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold'>WannaBeBold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fic expansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning about Jack and Gibbs relationship causes Nick to do some thinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861592">Two Steps Forward</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0">dlodle0</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is an Ellick expansion on the fic Two Steps Forward. Italics are from that fic. It doesn't have to be read to understand this one but I recommend reading it cause it's a great fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The case the team caught that day was relatively simple and as McGee finished filling out the paperwork, Gibbs checked the time. It was around five so he stood. “Good work. Go home. Get some rest.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As his team rounded the corner to head to the elevator he heard Torres, “That’s twice in the last few months he’s let us out early. Whatever Jack is doing, I hope she keeps doing it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ellie scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh I doubt she’ll stop.” Her eyes twinkled and her smile told them she knew something they didn’t. Both McGee and Torres turned to her as they got into the elevator.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Speak!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened?” </em>
</p><p>“So, you didn’t hear it from me but… Jack and Gibbs have been seeing each other for three months now!” The last part came out in a rush and she held her breath waiting for their reactions. </p><p>“Nooooo!” Nick’s mouth dropped open at the news as McGee just stared at her in shock. </p><p>“You sure Bishop? I mean, Jack said they didn’t have a thing. You even thought they were dating before and had broken up. Ow! What was that for?” McGee rubbed his arm where Ellie had just smacked him as they were exiting the elevator. </p><p>“I know I thought that before but I’m sure this time McGee! Jack told me herself.”</p><p>“I knew it, I knew those two had a thing!” Nick started dancing around in victory before Ellie grasped his arm making him stop. </p><p>“Quiet! They don’t want anyone else to know yet. I mean, they kissed in the office today but-” </p><p>“They did what?!” </p><p>“They kissed in the office McGee, didn’t you hear Ellie?”</p><p>“Nick!” She smacked his arm, trying to quieten him down. She never should’ve said anything, now Jack and Gibbs were going to kill her. </p><p>“What? I was just making sure McGee heard you.”</p><p>“I heard her just fine. I just can’t believe it.” </p><p>“Oh C’mon man, those two have had a thing since day one.”</p><p>“Yeah McGee, I mean, remember when he kissed her forehead that Christmas and they made plans together?”</p><p>“Oh! And then there was Valentine's Day where he kissed her on the cheek in the bullpen!” </p><p>“And the elephant!” </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Nick and Ellie were going back and forth with different moments between Jack and Gibbs while McGee kept looking back and forth between them in shock. </p><p>“Guys how do you remember all this? Never mind how, why?”</p><p>“Maybe because we like the idea of our colleagues being happy together.” </p><p>“Yeah, plus it makes for some good gossip.”</p><p>“Ugh! I’m never gonna get away from office flirtation.” McGee grumbled under his breath as he walked away, Nick and Ellie paying no attention as they started bickering again. </p><p>“McGee, would you please tell her- McGee?” Looking around the parking lot, he barely caught him driving away.</p><p>“Hmm. Looks like he got tired of us.” </p><p>“Yeah, you maybe. He likes me.” </p><p>“Hey!” She lightly smacked his abs, “McGee likes me too, probably better than you.” He couldn’t help but laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dragging her to his Jeep that they carpooled in this morning. </p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later they were sitting on her couch watching a rerun of The Big Bang Theory and eating takeout when Nick spoke up. </p><p>“Kinda crazy that Gibbs broke one of his own rules huh?” From her spot next to him she paused, fork halfway to her mouth. </p><p>“Umm, yeah. That’s uh, that’s crazy alright.” Nick sat his container down on the table in front of them so she took one last bite and did the same. Turning to face him, she was surprised when Nick took her hand in his, caressing the back of it with his thumb.Her breath hitched when he brought her hand up to place a kiss on the back. “Nick?” </p><p>“I guess he wouldn’t mind then if we broke it too?” His look was hopeful as he held his breath, awaiting her response. Ellie stared at him in shock for a moment before a smile started crossing her face. </p><p>“Well, I guess if he broke it then he can’t really say anything now can he?” He let out a breath then and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips. Things quickly became heated and clothes were shed as they got lost in each other. </p><p> </p><p>Later as they laid curled up together on the couch, the throw blanket covering their cooling bodies, Nick placed a kiss on Ellie’s forehead. </p><p>“Ya know, I’m really glad you told us about that today. I think it ended pretty well for everyone involved.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” She asked, leaning down to place a kiss against his chest. “I think so too.” </p><p>They were silent for another moment before Ellie raised her head, looking him in the eye. </p><p>“And Nick?” </p><p>“Hmm?”  Taking a deep breath, Ellie gathered her courage and blurted out the words.</p><p>“I love you.” Wrapping his arm tighter around her he pulled her in for a deep kiss. </p><p>“I love you too Ellie.” Smiling against his lips, she crawled over him, standing up and grabbing his hand to pull him up to her. He couldn’t help but stare at her retreating form as she led him to her bedroom. </p><p>Rule 12 may technically still be in effect but until that was abolished, they would be rebels. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>